Lumbridge
Lumbridge is de stad waar je komt als je voor het eerst voet zet op de wereld van RuneScape na het voltooien van Tutorial Island. Lumbridge is een stad wat behoort tot het koninkrijk van Misthalin. De stad ligt ten westen van de woestijn en de woestijn stad Al Kharid en ten zuiden van Varrock. Lumbridge staat bekend als de begin stad van alle spelers, doordat nieuwkomers hier begeleiders kunnen vinden die je door het spel heen helpen. Zij geven je hulp met verschillende Skills en leren je hoe je geld kan maken, door bijvoorbeeld voor iemand te werken. Ook staan er her en der Signposts die je informatie geven. lumbridge ligt naast de Rivier Lumb Ook is Lumbridge het respawn punt voor spelers die dood gaan. Als spelers dood gaan, zullen ze naar een punt verdwijnen. Voor spelers die hun punt niet om hebben gekeerd, is voor alle spelers Lumbrigde het punt waar ze verschijnen. Members kunnen hun respwan punt omzetten naar Falador of Camelot. Geschiedenis thumb|left|De rivier de Lumb thumb|De nieuw gebouwde muur van Lumbridge In het jaar 1937, van het vierde tijdperk in Gielinor, lang na de God Wars, was Lumbridge een kleine nederzetting van de rivier de Lum. Hier werd een brug gebouwd die de twee delen met elkaar verbond. Ze noemden de brug, de Lum Bridge, of als je het aan elkaar zet Lumbridge. Sinds de brug daar werd gebouwd werd de nederzetting groter doordat reizigers en handelaars makkelijk de rivier konden oversteken vanaf de woestijn. Door de snelle handel route onstond er een handels verdrag tussen woestijn, Lumbridge en vele eilanden in de buurt zoals Entrana, Crandor en Karamja. In de nederzetting werd al snel een houten fort om heen gebouwd dat dienden voor bescherming, tegen vooral Goblins, die zich vestigden langs de rivier. Met de jaren groeide de nederzetting en werd een officiële stad. Al gauw werd er van het houten fort een stenen kasteel gebouwd met hoge muren en een stadspoort. De stad werd een trotse stad en al gauw werd de hertog aangewezen: Duke Polonius. Hij werd de eerste Duke (hertog) van Lumbridge. Hij kreeg het bevel over Lumbridge bij de koning van Misthalin. Duke Polonius kreeg een zoon, genaamd Horacio. Hij werd waarschijnlijk geboren op het eiland Crandor, wat in die tijd nog een mooi en prachtig eiland was, voordat het verwoest werd door Elvarg. Elvarg viel ook het stadje Rimmington binnen, wat ten westen van Lumbridge ligt. Hij vermoorde daar een aantal overlevenden van Crandor, die hij volgde. Sinds die dag zijn de inwoners van Lumbridge bang dat Elvarg terug zal keren en bemanden ze mensen op de torens, om te zien of Elvarg er aan zal komen. Op het moment is Duke Horacio de hertog en baas over Lumbridge. Op de dag van vandaag wordt Lumbridge nog steeds bedreigt door vijanden buiten de muren. De Goblin nederzetting staat er nog steeds en de inwoners hebben regelmatig last van Goblin aanvallen. De stad thumb|Lumbridge|300px Transportatie Er zijn verschillende manieren om in Lumbridge te komen, behalve lopen. *Lumbridge home teleport: Een spreuk die spelers om de 30 minuten uit een standaard spreukenboek kunnen oproepen. *Canoe varen: Spelers kunnen doormiddel van Woodcutting, met een canoe reizen. *Lumbridge teleport: Spelers die 31 Magic en 1 Law, 3 Air en 1 earth rune hebben kunnen naar Lumbridge teleporteren. *Dood gaan: Spelers die hun respwan punt in Lumbridge hebben staan. Inwoners Tutors (begeleiders) *Magic tutor - Mikasi *Melee tutor - Harlan *Ranged en Fletching tutor - Nemarti *Banker tutor - Barb *Cooking tutor - Cordero *Crafting Tutor - Cadmus *Fishing tutor - Finlay *Mining tutor - Monlum *Smithing tutor - Feoras *Prayer tutor - Yauchomi *Woodsman tutor, de Woodcutting / Firemaking tutor - Wilfred *Lumbridge Guide - Phileas *Quest tutors -Gee en Donie Overige thumb|De Doomsayer thumb|De Duke, de hertog van Lumbridge *Duke Horacio, de hertog van Lumbridge *Sigmund, een H.A.M. (Human Against Monsters) lid, en vorige adviseur van de Duke *Fred the Farmer, in het farmhuis ten zuiden van Mill Lane Mill *Father Aereck, een priester in de Saradomin kerk *Bob, eigenaar van de Bob's Brilliant Axes shop *Hans, loop rond het kasteel *Cook, Duke Horacio's personal cook, in de keuken van het kasteel *Sir Vant, een White Knight die de ondergrondse tunnel bewaakt tegen de drie koppige draak *Barfy Bill, bij de canoes *Explorer Jack, ten noorden van het kasteel *Doomsayer, de gene die de waarschuwingen aan/uit kan zetten *Lachtopher *Samuel *Julian *Victoria *Iain, een pelgrim die naar de Paterdomus reist *Sergeant Abram, de leider van de bewaking *Guardsman Brawn, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman Dante, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman Peale, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman DeShawn, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman Pazel, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Barricade guards, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Shop keeper, eigenaar van de general store *Shop assistant, helper in de general store *Seth Groats, een farmer die aan de oostkant van de River Lum leeft *Gillie Groats, de cow melker *Millie Miller, de eigenaar van Mill Lane Mill *Vasquen *Border Guards, tol bewaker bij de poort naar Al Kharid Jobs (werk) Je kunt werk zoeken bij de volgende mensen. Je krijgt dan een willekeurige beloning. Dit is een goede manier om geld te verdienen voor beginners. Je moet bijvoorbeeld voorwerpen verzamelen of monster doden. *25 ashes * ? scorpions * ? goblins * ? leather gloves * ? leather boots *26 cowhides Het kasteel van Lumbridge Banks Op de tweede verdieping van het kasteel is een bank te vinden. Deze bank heeft alle opties: Grand Exchange en item lending. Ook staat hier de bank tutor, die je alles kan uitleggen over het bank systeem. Voor de spelers die Recipe for Disaster, helemaal hebben voltooid, kunnen gebruik maken van de Culinaromancer's Chest. Dit is een bank kist in de kelder van het kasteel. Spawns Een spawn is een locatie waar een voorwerp op de grond ligt. * Bronze arrow - bij de noordelijke trap * Pot, jug, bowl, knife - in de keuken * Bucket, knife, leather gloves, leather boots - in de kelder * Mind rune - begane grond, bij de zuidelijke trap * Bronze dagger - eerste verdieping, bij de zuidelijke kamer * Logs (4) - bovenste verdieping * Bronze pickaxe (2) - op de bovenste verdieping van de poort toren Shops De shops verkopen dit, en waar ze zijn wordt ook aangegeven. Afbeelding:Lummy-axe-store.png Als je buiten het kasteel komt ga dan naar het zuiden, dan kom je Bob's zijn battle axe shop tegen. Afbeelding:Lummy-general-store.png Als je uit het kasteel komt ga dan naar het noorden. Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Steden Categorie:Misthalin Categorie:Beginners guide Categorie:Rivier Lumb